


now and then

by natimesia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Even calls Isak baby a lot a lot, Fluff and Humor, Football, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and isak is so done with his ass, balloon squad + boy squad as even's wingmen, but it’s okay because Isak IS Even’s baby, even is so extra, football captain even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natimesia/pseuds/natimesia
Summary: nowEven says, “I think we should break up.”then“I think we should date,” said Even.or -Even Bech Næsheim is nothing but the most clichéd contradiction, Isak Valtersen soon finds out.ft. a series of nows, thens and a moment
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Sana Bakkoush & Isak Valtersen, Yousef Acar/Sana Bakkoush
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	now and then

**Author's Note:**

> aka the most self-indulgent fic i’ve ever written oops

_now_

Even says, “I think we should break up.”

_then_

“I think we should date,” said Even.

Isak only had a snort for an answer.

“What?” Even asks, looking slightly offended.

Isak’s mouth started moving then. “I think the fuck not,” he said.

“Why not?” Even whined.

Isak gave the six foot four oaf the most incredulous look he could ever muster. “Why? You just humiliated me in front of your friends!”

“No, no! I was . . . I was trying to be smooth!”

It’s not surprising how painful Isak’s head hurt from how hard his eyes rolled. 

Apparently, this guy’s version of smooth was daring Isak to get out of the house in a game of truth or dare, humiliating him in front of everyone in the process, and then when Isak did comply, he followed him outside and offered him a ride home.

Isak willed himself not to stomp his foot in indignance. He cannot deal with this right now, if at all. This night is just turning weirder and weirder.

Like all the bad things that had happened in Isak’s life, this one started with a party, and it wasn’t even a fun one - well, not for him at least, considering that he practically knew no one here.

Isak has lived in Berkley all his life, but when his dad was offered a position that he’d be stupid to refuse, his family and he packed their bags and whole life and moved to Freldwood. His parents soon realized that their new house granted by his dad’s company was too far away from his new school, so they were forced to make a decision and let Isak bunk with his cousin Eskild and just come home for the weekend. 

Isak was more than fine with the new set up - it is what every seventeen year-old boy yearns, after all, some sort of an emancipation from his folks and the first taste of freedom and adulthood - but his parents made it pretty damn sure that they weren’t for how hard his mum bawled when they finally dropped Isak off the apartment. Embarrassed beyond belief, he looked at his dad for some help to console his poor mother, but to his horror, his father’s eyes were misty as well. With one last tight hug and a promise to give updates whenever he could, they part ways, and Isak is finally, for the first time in his life, completely alone. That feeling was short-lived when he entered the flat and found Eskild waiting by the door, a certain mischievous glint in his eyes that Isak would be apprehensive of if he didn’t know who Eskild was and how his mind works. Even before his goof of a cousin opened his big mouth, Isak was already walking past him and locked himself in the room. He’d deal with Eskild and his shit later. He had a lot of unpacking to do.

And that was that. He’d been in Freldwood for approximately a week, and Isak learned that there was not much to adapt to. All things considered, the whole move was not that much of a change for him and his family. It was not like they upheaved their whole life to bring across the pond or something more monumental. Freldwood is only six hours away from Berkley, after all, and Isak can still see his friends whenever he wants to since they’re only a train ride away anyway. All in all, it doesn’t remove the fact that it still sucked because being the new kid is nothing short of aggravating. It wasn’t a big deal, not for Isak at the very least, but it’s high school, so of course it also kind of is. 

He started school a week ago, made friends with a girl named Sana who was a junior student that was unlucky enough to be forced to give the new student a lay on the school ground and basically baby sit him for a whole day. The whole tour was kind of fun on Isak’s part, but he can’t say the same for his new chum because the girl never seemed to be amused to everything he said. On the first day, she made it a point to say that she barely tolerates him at best, but Isak learned to stop feeling offended after he realized that it has already been a week and Sana was still accompanying him everywhere.

It was also through Sana that Isak learned about the whole town’s obsession with football. Isak was not even a little bit surprised considering that Berkley has the same perception with the sport, except Freldwood seemed to take it more seriously. What’s most notable is that the guys on the football team in his old town were definitely not as pampered as the football players in Freldwood are, and it’s obvious from the way everyone in the town treats them. It was more apparent to Isak now upon going to this party which was apparently hosted by the entire football team in the captain’s crib as some kind of a last hoorah before the school year starts. Isak rolled his eyes when he got the invite from a sophomore that he never got the chance to learn the name of, thinking that it was the dumbest thing because the academic year officially started a week ago and these people are obviously grappling on whatever lame excuse there is to socialize outside the halls of the school and where alcohol is most likely involved.

In all fairness, the football team was pretty excellent at throwing a party. The flat which was apparently shared by the captain and the co-captain was quite spacious, something which was definitely not usual for typical high school students. They also did not hold back on dispensing liquor; the whole table in the kitchen was filled to the brim with it. The place was jam-packed with students, the streaming music was top-notch, and the overall ambiance is quite nice. 

Isak found himself pretty content in sitting by his lonesome and observing the people and his surroundings - until he wasn’t. Sana spotted him twenty minutes after he arrived, and Isak hadn’t realized it sooner, but he did notice how swift and easy it was for him to be included in the crowd. Then again, Sana is dating the co-captain of the whole team, so they were probably kind of threatened to be nice to the new kid under Sana’s wing. Isak later learned that Sana has a grip on all of them like that.

Soon, he found himself surrounded by the football players themselves who were mostly lounging on the couch smack dabbed in the middle of the room, and then out of nowhere, some semi-bald guy brought out a huge, empty tequila bottle. They ended up playing some sort of spin the bottle slash dare or dare, because of course they’re that type of teenagers.

The game was kind of amusing, at least. Apparently, everyone knows everyone in the circle so there was no qualm on testing the boundaries and going all out with the dares. Two football players were dared to make out at the earlier part of the game and they were still going at it even after the stupid bottle was spinned again and pointed straight at Isak. And then, this _douche_ who was last dared to lick his elbows - and successfully did - told him right then and there to leave the house, so Isak did.

And fuck it, honestly, Isak had thought as he walked out of the front door. Fuck this new town and this new school and this football jerk for kicking him out. 

But then said football jerk followed him out with the most frantic look in his eyes, and they were all alone except one other guy who was loudly puking his guts out by the bushes. Isak scoffed at him with an _holy shit, I already left, haven’t I? No need to make sure of it, geez,_ but the douche was shaking his head vehemently, and with a huge gulp of air, explained that _no, no, no! I only told you to leave because I wanted to get you alone and drive you home, maybe?_

Isak was still scowling at him, and everything was silent for a moment, even the vomiting guy who was apparently done and is now just sitting on the steps seemingly contemplating every life decision he’s ever made, and Isak was ready to just walk away and leave this douche in the middle of the sidewalk, but then he opened his mouth and told Isak right then and there that they should date, and Isak scoffed harder, and now here they are.

“I’m pretty sure everybody thinks you’re an asshole,” Isak said.

“Do _you_ think I’m an asshole?”

“No,” Isak said, and he saw the relieved look on the jerk’s face disappear when he added, “but neither are you smooth. That was humiliating, what the fuck!”

“I’m sorry,” jerkface said, and he did look apologetic. “And you’re shivering, shit. Sorry. Here, take this.”

Without any preamble, he shrugged his varsity jacket and swung it over Isak’s shoulder. Isak was immediately bombarded with the smell of sweat and lavender. It was a weird combination of smell, but for some reason, Isak liked it. He’d die first before admitting this fact to this douche though.

“Please let me drive you?”

“My flat is ten minutes away. Go back inside, dude.”

“Dude?”

“Yeah? I don’t know who you are?”

Douche’s eyes widened, and his mouth formed an ‘o’ before he hastily said, “Yes, of course, oh my God this is so embarrassing. I’m Even. Even Bech Næsheim. Can we start over? Please?”

That made Isak pause because he has definitely heard that name before. Curiosity winning over, Isak took another good look at the giant in front of him, and when he looked at him straight in the eyes and found nothing but _blue, blue, so familiar blue_ , something clicked in his brain. Everything suddenly fell into place and it was all screaming back to him - all the giant posters scattered in every wall possible around the campus, all the gossips he never wanted to hear from his classmates who were too invested in knowing the football players’ antics of the day, especially that huge ass tarpaulin plastered in front of the school with the faces of eleven boys who were probably going for a serious look but Isak thought half of them looked more constipated than threatening, and then one face in the middle of it all, a face bigger than the rest, the same face now staring right at him.

Even Bech Næsheim. The Captain of the Freldwood High Tigers.

_Of course._

Isak made a step back and squinted at the captain. “You’re asking an awful lot from someone you don’t even know.”

Even paused, unconsciously tilting his head on the side, seemingly in deep contemplation. Isak hated that he found it somewhat endearing. 

He seemed to give up on looking for a rebuttal, however, because what came out of his mouth next were, “Can we start over _while_ I walk you home?”, as if it made his point better.

Isak looked at him for a moment, pretended to study him for a bit in an attempt to intimidate him at the very least, but what he got was a look from someone who was patiently waiting for an answer. He still seemed a bit distraught from the failure of an antic he pulled earlier, but other than that, the hope and insistence in his eyes never wavered.

This is a guy who’s confident enough to get anything he wants, he soon realized. Isak despises these types of people.

Isak didn’t say anything else; he just started walking. It was only for a few stunned seconds before he heard footsteps following him.

“So I think you should date me,” Even repeated, as if the last five minutes didn’t happen.

“Oh my God, you don’t have any filter, do you?”

“Nope.” He now had this dopey smile plastered on his face, and Isak was a hundred percent sure this guy was either baked or drunk.

“You should practice, lest you want to be punched or something.”

“No one’s going to want to punch this pretty face, babe.”

Isak looked at him pointedly and paused for emphasis. “I know someone who does.”

Even laughed. Isak shook his head and proceeded to walk.

“I think you should fall in love with me.”

And - “What the fuck?”

“I need you to reciprocate,” Even all but continued, “This is a two-way street, after all.” 

_Definitely drunk,_ Isak thought as he looked at the guy next to him. No one could be _this_ outlandish sober.

“Do you even know my name?”

“No. What’s that got to do with anything?” Isak had to take a good look at Even to make sure that he was just kidding. Alas, he wasn’t.

“Everything,” Isak said slowly, as if Even is an idiot, and that’s actually fitting considering that Isak had only properly talked to him for the first time ten minutes ago but he already did think he was an idiot.

“Okay,” Even drawled. “What’s your name then?”

“It’s Isak.”

“Just Isak?”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Isak Valtersen.”

“Okay.” There was a pause, and Isak thought that that was it, but then - “Isak Valtersen, I think you should fall in love with me.”

Isak stopped walking. Even went ahead for a few more paces before realizing that Isak wasn’t next to him.

When Even finally looked back at him, Isak said, “I really have no idea what to do with that.”

Even shrugged his shoulders. “You can say okay and agree.”

“I could also say no.”

Even gasped, then he clutched both his huge paws over his chest. “But that would be the rudest thing ever, Isak! And you’re also going to break my heart. Do you want my heart to break?”

Isak stared. Even waited.

“It’s a matter of yes or no.”

“I don’t even know you-”

“Yes or no, baby.”

“No, but-”

“Yes!” Even was smiling dopily again. “You’re going to fall in love with me so hard, Isak Valtersen.”

Isak laughed, because why won’t he? This dude, whoever he is, clearly has had enough jay. Even was the most amusing person he’s ever met, Isak has decided, with his sharp teeth and giant blue eyes, and this conversation is the most amusing one Isak’s ever had and that night, as it turned out, is just amusing all in all.

“Why do I feel like that’s a challenge?” he humored, because he didn’t know what else to do but go with the flow.

“It’s not! Not at all!” Even said, vehemently shaking his head. “It’s a promise.”

“You surely sound confident in yourself there, pal.”

“I have a good feeling about this,” Even said, a serene smile on his face. Meanwhile, Isak only shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t you?”

Instead of answering, Isak stopped when they arrived in front of his building. He then turned towards Even.

“Look, this is amusing, I must admit,” he said to a grinning Even, “You’re clearly drunk too, so I won’t hold this against you, don’t worry.”

Even’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “I’m not drunk,” he denied. “I don’t drink. Look.” He then proceeded to walk right in the middle of the road, took five steps heel-to-toe along the white line, turned on one foot and returned five steps in the opposite direction.

It was nearing midnight, no one was outside, the road was almost empty, but Isak’s heart still stopped beating for a few seconds.

“What are you doing? Get back here, oh my God!”

Even spread his arms wide open, grin never leaving his face. “I told you, I’m not drunk, and I really think you should date me, Isak Valtersen.”

“You don’t even know me!” Isak said exasperatedly. “And you’re really weird!”

“So what? You don’t know me, I don’t know you, but I saw you the first day of school and I felt it. I feel like this is it, Isak Valtersen.”

Isak, for the briefest moment, wondered how one person could be so tactless.

“You _feel_?”

“Yeah, don’t you?” He was looking at Isak as if he was the weird one for not feeling whatever it was that he was supposed to feel. “Well, I mean, whatever. Regardless, I think you should trust me. Captain’s instincts and all that.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “I don’t date.”

Even only shook his head and said, “I’m going to woo you,” as if he didn’t hear what Isak just said.

“Oh-kay dude, Even, captain, whatever,” Isak sighed. “I think I’m going in now.”

“Okay, good night, Isak!” Even waved his hand then, still in the middle of the empty road. Isak reluctantly waved goodbye back as he climbed up the steps.

Not even five seconds had passed and he heard, “Hey Isak!”

Isak reluctantly turned around.

“Yes, Even?”

“Are you ready?”

“No,” he deadpanned.

Even laughed. It was loud and beautiful and Isak’s traitorous heart started pounding rapidly. 

_Dangerous_ , his mind screamed, _this is dangerous._

“You should! I’m going to woo the shit out of you, Isak Valtersen, just you wait. I’ll see you around, baby!”

And woo the shit out of Isak, Even did.

**X**

_now_

“I don’t want to see you anymore,” Even says.

_then_

“Holy fuck, you’re just everywhere, aren’t you?” Isak audibly groaned, wiping the sweat off his forehead from his early morning jog as he walked in the lobby of his apartment building and found Even’s lanky body casually leaning against the reception desk.

Isak’s not even exaggerating. The dude is _everywhere_.

He had no idea how Even does it, but somehow he always found a way to slither in and install himself in every crevice of Isak’s life. It has been a month of Even this and Even that, and even outside school, he managed to make his presence known. He was there in the groceries store on a Thursday night when Eskild all but pushed him out of the house with a ‘ _don’t you even think of coming back without my fishcakes, baby gay!’_ He was on the same train that Isak takes when he goes over their house for the weekend. Even Isak’s dad is in love with the guy, being a huge football fan and all, and honestly, one more ‘ _that Bech Næsheim kid in your school is quite good in the field, Isak, I think you should befriend him’_ remark from Terje at Sunday dinner and Isak’s going to stab someone just as hard as he stab his roasted potatoes.

Speaking of stabbing someone - “But of course! How else are you going to fall in love with me?” 

He’s wiggling his stupid eyebrows stupidly, and he’s just really stupid, Isak has decided.

He’s also decided right then and there that Even Bech Næsheim is the most embarrassing human being he’s ever met when he attempted to wipe the remaining sweat on Isak’s temple with his sweater paws.

Isak immediately swatted his hand and grumbled, “What are you doing here?”

It’s kind of stupid asking the same question over and over at this point because they’ve been like this most days for more than a month now. The only time he gets an Even-free morning was when the coach scheduled an early morning practice, and even then he’d still catch a glimpse of the guy on the football field. Isak couldn’t even avoid it because his building was right across the field.

“I missed you,” was Even’s answer, and he had always been this bold from the moment they met, but unfortunately, Isak still hadn’t mastered the art of stopping the blush from spreading across his cheeks, something which Even is always very delighted to see. That was the only thing he couldn’t control at this point, because the fifth time Even shouted, ‘ _hey_ , _Isak, baby! Have a great day!’_ followed by a flying kiss across the football yard as Isak passed going to his classes, Isak was already feeling unfazed. It was easy to get used to Even’s antics, especially when he’s pretty consistent in doing it.

“We saw each other yesterday, Even,” Isak deadpanned.

“Yeah? You’re point?” Even said sassily. “Anyway, I’m here to walk you to class.”

Isak eyed him suspiciously. He was in his usual attire - grey sweatpants, the school’s sweater with the team logo in the front, and his huge Adidas sneakers to cushion his huge feet. The only new thing today is the yellow beanie on his head, hiding his usually quiffed golden hair.

Isak thought he looked stupidly gorgeous, and it was annoying the fuck out of him. 

“How do you know I have a class this early?”

“Most science nerds I know have early classes.”

Isak was still squinting, disbelief clear on his face.

“I swear!”

Rolling his eyes in defeat, Isak said, “Okay, whatever. Stop harassing my landlady and stay seated on the couch until I return.”

Even’s face contorted in mock outrage. “I refuse that statement! Sandra loves me!”

“First, the fact that you’re on a first name basis is super weird. Second, I’m sorry to say but I don’t think you share the same sentiment.”

They both look over at the unimpressed-looking old lady glaring at them for destroying the peaceful ambiance of the lobby with their loud banter.

Isak pulled him towards the couches by the stairs as Even muttered, “She’ll warm up to me. I’m sure of it. I’ll make sure of it,” and Isak wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince more, Isak or himself.

Isak pushed him down the couch and said, “Stay here and for the love of anything holy, be quiet,” before stomping away.

Even during shower, Even seemed incapable of leaving Isak alone as he found himself thinking about the dork while he cleaned himself. He tried to imagine how his life would be if he hadn’t met Even. It would surely be boring, and truth all laid out, that was what he really was anticipating. He was already three years into high school, and Isak found that there was nothing dramatic about it like what is shown in movies that Eskild is so fond of bingeing. Everything was pretty much mundane up until this point. 

Of course that all changed, because when you become the newest obsession of the golden boy in town, things can surely get, well - pretty dramatic as fuck.

It was also annoying, seeing that Even’s tirade quickly spread across the campus like a wildfire. Isak was getting looks everywhere, and he even caught some of his classmates speaking in hushed tones about him - about what specifically, he does not have any clue. Not that he cares, anyway. Isak does not give a rat’s ass about what people say about him, but when some lower years started directly approaching him and inquiring about Even, that was when it started to get kind of alarming. His usual _Even-who?_ response kept on getting more and more unbelievable every time Even shouted his name across the whole football field every single morning, and whenever he berated the dork about it the next day, all he got was a blinding smile and a _‘you better get used to that now, baby.’_

In hindsight, Isak can’t even say that he should’ve seen it coming because how the fuck could he, really? Even seemingly appeared out of nowhere, decided without any preamble that he wanted to woo Isak (whatever that means), and four weeks have passed and he was still onto it, getting more and more insistent each day. 

Isak suddenly remembered the second time that Even catcalled him across the field on a Tuesday morning and Sana all but laughed at his face.

“I don’t know what his deal is, but it’s getting so embarrassing,” Isak had muttered under his breath as he took bigger paces on his step.

“He likes you,” Sana said as a matter of fact and looked over the field where Even was surrounded by his teammates, creating quite a ruckus with their hoots and catcalls.

“So he says, and every guy in the football team, apparently.”

See, Even’s always around, and on those once in a blue moon times that he’s not, his friends definitely are. They’ve been briefly introduced by Sana the day after the party, and all Isak could ever say about them was that he never anticipated the fact that football players could be such dorks. And the funniest thing about them was the fact that they thought they were so slick in selling Even when Even was not around to sell himself. Isak could not count how many lunch periods were interrupted because he was approached by the doofuses, all ready and packed with a different Even trivia every time. One time, Mikael and Jonas, the team’s quarterback and runner, slid in next to Isak and with the most pathetic attempt of being nonchalant, blurted out, _‘Oh, you like toast? Even makes the best toast. You should try it sometime. Why don’t you drop by at the flat? You know the address, right?’_ They were just the most unsubtle bunch Isak had ever met, but he was not surprised seeing that they have Even “shameless” Bech Næsheim for a captain.

Sana paused and studied his face then. “You don’t believe him,” she concluded, and Isak shook his head.

“Of course I don’t believe him! The first time I met the guy he told me I should fall in love with him.”

Sana chuckled, “Well, that’s Even for you.”

Isak stopped for a second. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sana sighed deep before speaking, “There’s really no words to put it. It’s Even. I’ve known him all my life, grew up with him, really, and that’s just how he’s always been. People tend to like him and it’s because he’s genuinely likable.”

Isak doesn’t have anything to say to that, so he muttered, “He’s so . . . straight.”

Sana guffawed. “That is new. I can’t wait for him to hear you say that.”

“No. I mean,” Isak grappled for his next words, “What I meant was that he is just so tactless, you know? And he’s such a dork! And he’s so candid and open and honest, _too_ honest, really, and that’s the thing! He blurts stuff so easily and so freely that it would make you wonder if he really is saying the truth or if he really meant it.” Isak huffs. “I don’t get him, is my point. He’s a really strange dude,” he finished lamely.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Isak,” Sana had said, “but what I do know is this: Even _is_ a dork and he has his own way with words. He’s annoyingly good at everything he does, but you know what his fatal flaw is? Lying. The guy couldn’t spit out a lie even if his life depends on it.” Sana eyed him for a moment before ending her sentiment with, “I think you’re overthinking everything. Even is a simple man. Take his words and actions as it is and try to evaluate your perception from there.”

Isak did not know what to do with that information, so he ended the conversation with, “He really, really is a dork,” because believing what Sana had testified about Even is one thing; admitting that he’s kind of growing on him regardless of whether or not he does believe is another.

When Isak came back down all clean and ready to go, he almost forgot the real Even was waiting for him by the lobby. There were already a few tenants lounging in the couches, but when their eyes met, it did not stop Even from waving his hands like a goddamn lunatic. Isak rolled his eyes as he walked over to him, hastily pulled him from his seat and heard the ridiculous manchild shout, “Goodbye Sandra! I’ll see you tomorrow!” which was only received with a grunt.

“We’ll be best friends in no time,” Even told him as he pushed the door to let Isak out first.

Isak snorted. “Good luck with that.”

“I don’t need luck. She’ll be so used to my face she doesn’t have any other choice but to love me. I’m giving it another week, max.”

They do their usual hand combat as Even attempts to carry Isak’s books. He almost always wins, but not today. Isak has with him a rather expensive book he borrowed from the library, and he’d be damned if he let someone as clumsy as Even hold it. Thinking about it, that’s just another one of the many peculiar things about the guy. He’s a beast on the field, but a clumsy fucking idiot who trips over his own two feet out of it.

“I think that’s coercion,” Isak mused as Even settled on sneaking his pinky on one of the belt loops of Isak’s jeans. It’s what he does whenever he loses, and Isak’s way past caring to call him out on the quirk. Along the way he just chose to accept and allow Even’s eccentricities rather than question him about all the weird things he does, all for the sake of his sanity. “Why are you so adamant on making my landlady fall in love with you, anyway?”

Even took a second to react, and then he gasped, then bounced on his feet excitedly.

“Baby, are you jealous?”

Isak glared at him.

“Adorable!” Even exclaimed and stole a kiss on the cheek. Isak mentally reasoned out that the only reason why he didn’t wipe it like he usually does is because his hands were too busy clutching the book.

He gave him a half-hearted scowl though, but Even just ignored it.

“For easy access, of course,” he proceeded to explain. “I’m athletic, but I don’t think I can climb that high up to your room. The fact that you chose the fourth floor is beyond me, baby.”

Isak raised an eyebrow. He didn’t even bother questioning how Even knows which floor Isak’s apartment is, just like how he didn’t bother asking if Even has a copy of his schedule, because knowing Even and his capabilities, of course he does.

“I have a roommate,” Isak said instead.

“We could always put a sock . . .”

“If you’re thinking of sexiling my roommate -”

“Baby!” Even exclaimed, scandalized. “Of course we’re not going to have sex on your twin sized bed! I’m too much of a gentleman to seduce you there. We’re just going to cuddle. Sooner or later I’m going to need the cuddles that you’ve been so selfishly depriving me of, okay?”

Isak rolled his eyes. “You are shameless, Even Bech Næsheim,” he told him. “And tell your cronies to leave me alone.”

“They’re good wingmen,” Even defended.

Isak could not for the life of him imagine having the entire football team as wingmen. “If I hear one more quip about how good you are in the kitchen, I’m going to hang myself.”

Even was fast when he responded with, “I’m also good in the bedroom, if you know what I mean.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “You’re all talk, Bech Næsheim.”

Even softly tugged Isak’s belt loop in retaliation. “Baby, the only one preventing you from proving it is _you_. I personally think that you’re being entirely rude to yourself, honestly.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m an idiot, dedicated to you.”

Even wiggled his eyebrows again. Isak rolled his eyes again.

“This is my building. See you later, I guess.” 

He started walking away, but Even tugged on Isak’s belt loop again, harder this time. “Wait, what time do you get off?”

For a brief second, Isak appreciated how Even pretended that he didn’t know his schedule by heart by now.

“Half day only today.”

“Hey, let’s have lunch together.”

“I’d rather sleep.”

He was being difficult at this point, he’s well aware of that, but Even only smiled at him as if the sun shines out of his ass or something. “Fine. Go to mine after your class. I’ll make you lunch and then you can take a nap.”

“Don’t you have classes?”

“Nope. Free day today.”

“Ugh. You athletes get the best schedules. I’m jealous.”

“Aww. Come here,” Even cooed. “Poor baby. Here.”

He pulled Isak into him and squeezed. Isak pressed his cold nose in his neck, but only because it was warm and Even had always smelled mighty good.

“You’re cold,” Even said, rubbing Isak’s arms _up and down, up and down._

“It is cold.” As if on cue, Isak sniffled.

“Here. To keep you warm.” Even removed his beanie and placed it on Isak’s head. “Come straight to my place after your class okay? I’m going to feed you.”

“What is up with you and feeding me?” Isak grumbled, tugging the beanie lower. “Are you trying to fatten me up?”

“No, but I need you on your best form for tonight.”

“What’s for ton - _oh._ ”

Even sent him a knowing look before pecking him on the cheek and walking away. 

Isak watched his retreating back just as his mind transported him back to the conversation they had two weeks prior at another party. It was a more intimate one; only close friends of the team were invited. Isak was already two beers down when he finally asked, “What’s this party for?” to Vilde (or Magnus since the former is sitting on the latter’s lap and they’re ridiculously cramped on the loveseat).

“Pre-victory party for the game next Friday,” Mikael was the one who answered.

“Isn’t that a bit presumptuous?”

A chorus of indignant, “Hey!” was heard from a couple of the players sitting nearby, Mutta and Adam’s ringing louder than the rest.

“Not on our captain’s watch, it isn’t,” Magnus said and winked at Even. “I got you, cap.”

Isak barely passed Even a glance when he asked, “Against who?”

“Ravens from Berkley High.”

Isak snorted.

“What?” Jonas asked, an offended look apparent on his face with how his bushy-haired eyebrows met.

“I’m sorry, but this party is a waste. You’re not gonna win.”

Louder protests were heard in the background.

“What the fuck?” Magnus sputtered.

“Those guys are insanely good. I’ve seen them play,” Isak reasoned out.

“Oh yes. I almost forgot we let a traitor in,” Mikael chided playfully.

“Traitor?” Isak exclaimed, just as Magnus thwacked Even on the back and shouted, “You can’t date a traitor, cap! You just can’t! What a disgrace!”

“He’s one of us now, though,” Yousef said. 

“Yeah, he’s with us, but clearly his loyalty’s somewhere else,” Elias argued.

“Also, they’re not insanely good,” Jonas said, rolling his eyes. “Or I guess not as good as they were. Their strongest players graduated last year and their new captain is a douche.”

“Schistad, right?” Adam clarified.

“Yeah, and he has Magnusson as his co-captain,” Jonas said. “I’ve seen them play. They’re all defense, but no offense. Sorry, Is, we’re totally going to win. I bet my ass on it.”

“Bet? Interesting,” Mahdi piped in. 

“Yes! I bet all my lunch money this week that we’re going to win,” Magnus said confidently.

“I don’t want your lunch money, Magnus,” Isak snorted.

“That’s the least interesting stake, man,” Mahdi added, and everyone quipped their agreement. Magnus took offense and started squabbling with the rest of them.

“Alright, alright,” Mikael said, breaking the quick banter happening around the circle. “Let me propose something, okay? Here’s the deal. When we win,” he started, emphasizing the word _when_ , “you’re going to be cooking us dinner for a week straight,” he said while pointing a finger at Isak. “We’re going to be famished everyday next week, so you better make it good, Valtersen.”

“That’s more like it,” Mahdi said and the two proceeded to high five.

“Sure, if you want to be sick of food poisoning,” Sana spoke up, “that boy can’t cook for shit. Sorry, Isak.”

But Isak wasn’t even the least offended. He was not pretentious enough to deny it, especially for someone who once almost burned their whole house down for boiling water.

Elias started bouncing from his seat then and clapped excitedly. “That’s okay! Even is a very good cook. He feeds us when he’s not busy barking orders and adding extra practice hours. He can totally feed you, Isak. You’re basically set for life,” he said and subsequently wiggled his eyebrows. A heavy _“yeah’s!”_ erupted in the whole room.

Isak rolled his eyes. Wingmen mode is activated, apparently.

“Hold up, hold up,” Even decided to speak up and held his hand up. He was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the conversation. “Here’s the deal. If we lose, which we won’t,” he paused, and everyone went silent, fully anticipating their captain’s next words, “no extra practice hours for a week.”

All the footballers cheered.

Isak raised an eyebrow, his eyes trained solely on the man sitting across him. “What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll cook you dinner for a week.”

Isak paused. Finally, he shrugged. “Good enough, I guess.”

“Good enough,” Mutta scoffed. “On behalf of cap and everybody here, I am deeply offended. His pasta is pure heaven.” As if on cue, Adam sighed dreamily just as Magnus made a chef’s kiss sign. Ridiculous.

“But if we win,” Even said, louder this time, and now with a mischievous glint apparent in his eyes, “When we win, we go on a date.”

Everybody hollered, and chaos ensued in the background, but Isak was focused on the outstretched hand that Even offered.

They maintained eye contact for a few seconds just as everyone waited with bated breath. 

Eyebrows raised challengingly, Isak finally shook it. 

Right then and there, the pact was sealed, and so was Isak’s fate.

On Friday, they won.

**X**

_now_

“I don’t think we’re good anymore,” Even says.

_then_

“I think we’re perfect,” said Even. 

Isak threw a grape at him. It poked Even right in the middle of his cheek before bouncing off. “Fucking stop it.”

“What?”

“You can’t say things like that, Even!” Isak groaned and lay his head on the soft blanket-covered grass. 

“Why not?”

Instead of answering outright, Isak closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, wondering for a brief second what his reaction would be if he opened his eyes and all his surroundings changed. When he opened them again, he got his answer when he released a sigh of relief, finding that everything is just the same. The sky was still pitch black with only a few stars visible, they were still in the middle of the football field surrounded by whatever food Even had single-handedly prepared for their date, and Even is still staring at him like he holds in his hands the entire universe.

Isak hated it when Even does that. Lately, he's been sporting the look more and more frequently.

It’s apparently taking Isak too long to answer, because Even nudged his foot with his and asked again, “Why not, Isak?”

“Because you can’t! Because it’s so absurd! Because you don’t know me, Even. You really don’t. Don’t you get it?” Isak brought himself up to sit upright and level Even’s stare. “I don’t know how your mind works literally almost all the time, and I don’t know how you paint me in that pretty little head of yours, but I’m 87 percent sure that’s incorrect.”

Even never broke eye contact even after Isak finished his short speech, and Isak did make a valid point, if he says so himself, but Even merely shrugged it off. He only broke eye contact when his hand reached out to seemingly cradle Isak’s head. 

“What are you-”

“There’s grass on your hair,” Even mumbled.

A few seconds of silence passed between them.

“Well?” Isak prompted. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I don’t have anything to say except that you’re wrong.”

Isak looked at him for a moment. “That’s it? That’s your argument?”

“Yep.” Then he’s smiling that stupid dorky beautiful - so fucking beautiful smile again, and it’s making Isak really frustrated. Here he was already losing his goddamn mind as he bared all his convictions and reservations, and then there’s Even who was the perfect picture of calm and appeasement.

“Well, try.”

Isak was so agitated, because the truth is he’s literally on edge now. He wants it all out now, because he’s falling now, and he owed it to himself to push Even away the hardest that he could one last time, just to test, just to see what great lengths Even was willing to do to convince Isak that this was all real, that everything he showed to Isak was real.

“Okay, let’s see,” Even paused, deep in thoughts. Isak waited in anticipation. “Deal with it?”

Isak groaned and thumped his head on the grass. Even only laughed, seemingly amused at Isak’s internal anguish.

“I really think you should date me, Isak,” Even said, and he’s said it countless of times before, and he delivered it just as simply as the rest, and Isak realized that Sana was right - everything this man does is so simple, but that’s what made it so complicated for Isak, because nothing is ever this simple, isn’t it?

Isn’t it?

“We’re already on a date, dumbass. What more do you want from me?” he said instead.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing. We should properly date, and I need this to be purely consensual.”

Despite the annoyance growing inside of him, Isak can’t help but to laugh. “Oh so we’re now giving importance to consent? Remind me again how you basically forced me into this?”

Even rolled his eyes and threw a grape on Isak. It bounced on his forehead before rolling to the grass. “We had a deal, baby. You asked me to win the game for you-”

“No, I didn’t, _the fuck_ -”

“So I did. And now we’re on a date. And now I think we should upgrade our relationship. We should be in an official relationship. With labels and all that stuff.”

“I don’t do relationships, I already told you,” Isak said.

Even rolled his eyes again, and Isak briefly wondered how much he’s rubbing off of him. “That’s just ridiculous,” Even said.

“It’s true!”

“Okay. Why?” Even challenged.

“Because!”

Even raised his eyebrow expectantly.

“First of all, I don’t know how to,” Isak said.

“This conversation is getting more and more ridiculous,” Even says, exasperated. Isak sat up once again.

“No, but it’s true though. I really don’t know how to date. I tried, believe me. I dated two people in my life, and that was ages ago. You wanna know why I stopped? It’s because my petty side skyrockets when I’m in a relationship, Even. It’s a sickness and I can’t help it. One time, I demanded that my ex always respond to my ‘I love you’ with an ‘I love you more’.” Isak stopped and mentally cringed on the memory. If Even still doesn’t run away tonight then there really is something wrong with his brain. “The point is, I tend to get a little destructive when I’m in a relationship, Even, and I’m not going to bring you down with me.”

Silence.

“Please say something.”

“And?”

“Huh?”

“You said first of all. Usually there’s a second of all coming,” Even said, and that was not what Isak was expecting from him at all.

“Oh, uh, um, I can’t deal with everything that comes with being in a relationship,” Isak stammered. “The jealousy and cheating and just these promises and commitments that most of the time does not even make sense.”

Even sighed deep and loud. “You know what I think? I think you’re too negative,” he said.

“It’s not being negative. It’s just facts.”

“But the sex, Isak. What about the sex?”

Isak scoffed. “Sex could be done even without being in a relationship. Some say it’s more fun. Thrilling.”

“Wait, are you proposing we be fuck buddies instead?”

“What? No!”

“Okay, good, because I don’t want that from you.”

“What do you want from me?” Isak asked again, clearly exasperated.

“Just you,” Even said, and there it was again, the simplicity of his words, the simplicity of his delivery, the simplicity of it all. “I just want you, Isak.”

“But-”

“I didn’t think it was too much to ask. Then again, you wouldn’t be the Isak that I want if you don’t put up a goddamn fight like the stubborn brat that you are, so I guess I’m in no position to complain.”

Just like that, something clicked within him. “You just want the chase,” Isak realized.

Even scoffed at that, looking seriously offended. “I stopped chasing you a long time ago, Isak. Don’t flatter yourself, baby.”

Isak was taken aback. “What?”

Even shook his head, looking a bit disappointed. “Don’t you get it? I am already yours to take, and to my mind we’re already together. What I’m basically asking of you now is mere formality. This is me letting you know that we are together officially.”

“You’re dating me . . . behind my back?”

“Essentially,” Even said and popped a grape in his mouth. “So what do you say? I really, really think you should be in a relationship with me, Isak. I’m a good kisser, and I’m really good in bed. I don’t want you to miss that.”

“Oh, so what you’re saying is that you want me to date you to do myself a favor, huh?”

Even nodded solemnly. “I’m completely saying that,” he said unashamedly.

Isak laughed. This guy, Isak swears.

“I really think we’d work well together,” Even said. “We _are_ working well together. I keep you insane, and you keep me sane. Mutual benefit is the key to a healthy relationship, and we’re doing just that.”

“You do keep me insane,” Isak said, but he’s having a hard time saying it for how wide his smile is.

“You should at least give us a chance,” Even continued his monologue. “You at least owe your dick that.”

Isak laughed. “You’re going to regret this.”

Even was already leaning in when he said, “I really, really don’t think so.”

When they (Even) finally announced that they’re dating, the whole cafeteria cheered.

**X**

_now_

“I don’t feel you anymore,” Even says.

_then_

Isak held on for dear life as Even _pounded._

“Oh God, Even right there, don’t stop, please.”

“You feel me, baby?”

“I feel you, Even. I feel - I’m gonna - _fuck!_ ”

**X**

_now_

And then quietly, oh so quietly, Even says, “I don’t think I love you anymore.”

_then_

“I love him more than anything in the world,” Even proclaimed to the table.

In front of Isak’s whole fucking family. 

Just like that.

The groan he released reverberated across the whole garden, and as the whole table erupted in hoots and laughter, Isak was halfway on his plan of murdering his boyfriend in his sleep. He should have never brought Even to his cousin’s wedding. He made quite a lot of bad decisions in his seventeen years of existence, and this inarguably takes the motherfucking cake. 

Isak’s non-existent love life is quite notorious to his whole family. He’s never brought anyone home, nor did he ever introduce someone to his folks, let alone his extended family, so when he absentmindedly checked the ‘ _with plus one_ ’ box on Mikhail and Iya’s wedding invitation, everyone went batshit crazy.

Isak wasn’t sure what Even’s reaction would be when he just basically signed him up to his impending doom, but as it turned out, inviting him was the least of his worries; his boyfriend pretty much jumped with joy upon hearing that he’s finally meeting Isak’s entire family. In retrospect, Isak should have seen the blatant enthusiasm as a red flag.

He wouldn’t really be apprehensive into bringing Even home if he wasn’t so sure his parents would adopt him right then and there. His dad was already in love with him as it is. When he first brought him for their traditional Sunday roast, Terje sat still on his chair for a good minute just staring at Even before Marianne unsubtly pinched his arm. The whole ordeal was nothing short of humiliating and at the same time amusing.

The moment Even’s car pulled into the driveway of the reception, they were immediately bombarded by Isak’s whole family. He’d feel bad that they kind of stole the thunder from the married couple, but it seemed like the married couple themselves were far more interested in Isak’s tall, gorgeous date.

But when Isak thought his whole family’s embarrassing enough, there Even came prancing in and bringing with him his most unashamed self. And as he sat there in the long table surrounded by his aunts and uncles, Isak almost laughed at how stupid he was for even trying to warn Even before the wedding to _please for the love of God don’t do and say things that would incriminate both of us,_ and Even only nodded and dutifully said, _I would never, baby._ The pure innocence on Even’s face was another huge red flag on its own, and Isak was ready to take the blame himself for not realizing it sooner.

Beside him, Isak quickly passed Even the deadliest glare, hoping that he read it as _sex is definitely off the table for a week, you idiot._

Even’s response was his usual dopey smile, and Isak wanted to punch it out of his face and kiss him at the same time. He’s a very, very confused boy.

“This guy!” Uncle Rey exclaimed, heavily patting an extremely pleased looking Even’s shoulder in delight. Isak, on the other hand, is about ready to bury Even and himself right then and there. “You‘re dating a smart guy, Isak!”

“Of course I’m smart. Look who I picked for a boyfriend,” was Even’s quick response.

Isak’s groan was barely audible from the laughter and teases that came after.

As he silently watched his boyfriend flawlessly fit into his family, Isak soon found out that dating Even was something else. They had been officially together for only two months, but it almost felt like he’s known him all his life. Still, there were moments where Isak would drift away from reality and feel like he’s living someone else’s life. 

One time, while waiting for Even in his shared loft with Yousef, the latter caught him staring at a blank space, and the conversation went on like this:

“What’s up, Isak? You look out of it.”

“Something weird happened to me today.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah, I was . . . I was in the quad earlier, and then I saw this guy and thought ‘holy fuck he’s cute’. And then I started blushing.”

It was comical how Yousef visibly freezed. “Don’t let Even hear that. He’ll find that dude and do something crazy.”

“That’s the weird thing. It was Even.”

“What?”

“I know! It’s like for a second I wasn’t aware that he’s my boyfriend. There was this incredibly gorgeous specimen and he was walking towards me and I started flustering like a schoolgirl with a crush. And then when he stopped in front of me and kissed me, I was so shocked.”

By the time Isak finished his story, Yousef was already clutching his stomach in pain for laughing too much. “Oh man, that’s gold! You’re crushing on your own boyfriend. Somewhere out in the field Even is howling in joy.”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“I can’t wait to see Even’s reaction on this.”

“He’s never going to hear this! Promise me, Yousef!”

“Fine. That’s a cute story though. I’m going to save it for my wedding speech.”

Speaking of wedding speeches, as the best man was delivering his, Isak conspicuously pulled his boyfriend’s arm and muttered, “I hope you know you sealed yourself for a lifetime of family gatherings.”

“Baby, didn’t you know? That was the plan.” Then he winked at Isak, then he placed a finger over Isak’s lips as a silence sign, then he whispered conspiratorially, “Don’t interrupt when somebody else is speaking. That’s quite rude Isak,” then he was shaking his head in mock disappointment before sitting upright and started clapping just as the speech ended.

Looking back, that’s when it dawned to Isak. He was painfully in love with an absolute idiot.

When the party finally dwindled down and they finally got back to Even’s flat to retire, Even said, “Thanks for inviting me, baby. I really enjoyed tonight.”

And because Isak was still in a little bit of a mood after the little show Even had put up for his family, he merely grumbled, “That’s good. My family loves you more than me.”

Even cooed, grabbed Isak’s hand and placed a kiss onto his knuckle. “That’s okay, baby. I love you more than anybody in the world, anyway.”

**X**

_now_

There are tears flowing in Isak’s eyes, and Even looks like he’s on the verge of having a panic attack.

“I don’t want to do this anymore, Isak,” Even says, adam’s apple bobbing as he watches the tears slowly streaming down Isak’s face.

Isak’s chest starts pounding hard. “Why?”

He tries to maintain eye contact to send a silent message across, but Even already has his eyes closed and he’s violently shaking his head.

“I don’t like this,” he whimpers. “I don’t like this at all.”

Even’s tone causes the alarming bell to blare in the back of Isak’s head.

“But you promised,” Isak says, almost hard. His eyes pierce into Even’s for a silent plea. 

_Please. Please don’t._

“It’s too much. It hurts. It hurts, baby.”

Isak can’t help but send Even a pointed look then.

“ _You’re_ hurting?”

“Yes!”

That’s when he finally breaks.

“Fucking hell, I’m already crying here!”

“Exactly!”

“Okay, _cut!”_

Immediately, groans erupt in the room. Mikael’s sigh is particularly audible from behind the camera, and Even is now properly bawling.

“Fy faen, Even-”

“-Even, this is the fifth take! We have a deadline to meet, man!-”

“-You have to recite the script, dude. That’s literally all you have to do,” Elias says, exasperated.

Even glares at Elias. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to say all these morbid stuff to his face? Look at him! Look!”

Mikael, Yousef, Elias and Sana all look at Isak’s equally exasperated face.

Even turns to Isak. “I can’t do it, baby. They’re asking too much from me.”

“Oh my God, you’re useless!” Sana exclaims.

“I don’t want to break up, Isak.”

Isak’s torn between smacking Even right in the head and kissing him nonsense. It seems like the former is winning.

“We’re not breaking up, Even! We’re filming your project!”

Isak does not have any idea how he was looped into this in the first place. Even’s been slaving for this group project for months now, and Isak’s decided to be all but supportive of it. He belatedly realized that he'd become too supportive when he found himself agreeing to being casted as one of the main characters of the short film.

It was a really good project, and Isak wanted to help Even as much as he could. Antithesis was the theme of the whole story, so Even came up with _‘all the things I’d never say’_. It was apparently based on all the things Even won’t say to Isak, and it was the cheesiest thing, but it’s _Even_ , so Isak expected nothing less.

“Still!” Even whines. “Baby, you have to promise me something. Promise that we’ll never break up, ever. Say it!”

“This is your script, or don’t you remember?” Yousef reminds him.

Even throws him a glare. “I know it is! I just wasn’t expecting to play it myself!”

“You drew the shortest stick, Even.”

“Why does it have to be to Isak?”

Mikael snarls, “For the last fucking time, it’s because your dramatic ass wrote an emotional scene and we all know the only one that could trigger that is your pain in the ass boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?” Isak squawks just as Even huffs, “I fucking hate this project!”

Sana huffs, too. “I’m this close to committing murder! Talk to your boyfriend, Isak, I swear to God . . .”

“Can we take five, please?” Isak says. He didn’t wait for a response before pulling Even to the balcony.

“Baby, we have to finish this today. You have a deadline to meet,” Isak reminds him, instinctively pulling his sweater down to dry up the residual tears on his boyfriend’s face. His action brought some sense of a deja vu, briefly remembering the exact moment when Even did the same thing to Isak. He smiled at the memory.

“I really think Mikael drew the shortest straw,” Even complains, scrunching his nose.

Isak laughs because his boyfriend is just ridiculous.

“Come here,” he says and pulls Even into the tightest hug, the one he knows Even absolutely loves.

“I can’t do it,” Even whimpers to his neck.

“‘Course you can, baby,” Isak mumbles, combing Even’s hair through his fingers softly. “Hey, I love you.”

He feels Even’s arms looped around his waist tighten. “I love you so much, Isak Valtersen, you’ve no idea.”

“I think I do have an inkling of an idea.”

He feels Even shaking his head. Isak smiles. They stayed like that for a while, until he saw a frowning Sana through the glass sliding door tapping her left watch. Right. They really have to finish up today, and as much as he wants to hold his boy just a tad bit longer, they need to get back inside now.

Even pulled away first. “Full disclosure. Hey, baby, are you listening? Listen to me. Believe me when I say that I’m never ever ever going to say those things to you. _Ever_.”

“I know, Ev-”

“-Because we’re never ever ever going to break up. And you’re not allowed to say those things to me too, of course. Like I said, this is a two-way street, baby. We’re in this for life now.”

“I’ll try,” Isak teases.

Even shots him an unimpressed look.

“Okay, love,” he finally agrees.

The smile that emanates from his ridiculous boyfriend’s face is nothing short of beautiful, and _yeah_ , Isak thinks, _this is really it._

They really are in this for life now.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel weird writing something without angst lol what do you guys think?
> 
> (this fic is basically just to compensate for the lack of “i-love-yous” on August, Honey lmao)


End file.
